


Adventure Bay National Park

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: PAW Patrol, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: Disaster strikes within the brand new Adventure Bay National Park and    the PAW Patrol responds. But things take a turn for the worst when a brand new German Rottweiler puppy named Bella gets a broken right     front leg and somebody tries to destroy the entire National Park. Oh      and Megan gets very sick in one of the future Chapters so she'll be           out of commission with her Rottweiler puppy Bella. Whitney=Head        Ranger. Duncan=Meteorologist. Lucille=Medical Ranger/Surgeon. Devin=Ranger. Damien=Ranger. Gwendolyn=Ryder's big sister. Cynthia=Cook. Stephanie=Lucille's daughter. Dustin=Gwen's               butler. Zeke=enemy. Some Pokemon show up and they help          everyone to survive.





	Adventure Bay National Park

Megan and Ryder are relaxing inside of the Lookout on the bean bags.  
Dahlia,Bella,Zuma,Rocky,Rubble,Marshall,Chase,Tracker,Everest and Skye are playing tag outside.  
Mayor Goodway walked over to the two humans and she smiled at them.  
Megan:"Hi Mayor Goodway!"  
She said.  
Mayor Goodway:"I've got an announcement to make PAW Patrol."  
She said.  
Megan pulled out her pup pad and she pushed her button.  
Megan:"PAW Patrol to the Lookout!"  
She shouted.  
All ten pups:"Ryder needs us!" They said at the same time.  
All ten of the pups got dressed in their uniforms and they stood in front of their two Leaders.  
Mayor Goodway:"The National Park is opening very soon."  
She said.  
Ryder:"We're helping the Rangers."  
He said.  
Bella:"Yahoo!" "I can't wait to use my new ambulance!"  
She said.  
Marshall:"Bella is my new student." "She wants to help me with healing people or animals."  
He said.  
Dahlia:"Yahoo!" "I can't wait to use my new helicopter!"  
She said.  
Skye:"Dahlia is my new student." "She wants to help me with saving people or animals."  
She said.  
Mayor Goodway:"That's really great news!" "We could use the extra help!"  
She said.


End file.
